81st Field Artillery Regiment
The 81st Field Artillery Regiment is an field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History Lineage Distinctive unit insignia * Description- A Silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/16 inches (2.70 cm) in height consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a cross Or, quarter voided of the field. In dexter chief on a canton ermine an orle Sable (from the coat of arms of the 11th Cavalry). Attached below the shield a Silver scroll inscribed “LIBERATAS JUSTITIA HUMANITAS” in Black letters. * Symbolism The 23rd Cavalry was organized at Chickamauga in May 1917, and in November of the same year it was transformed into Field Artillery. This dual character is shown by the colors of the shield. The regiment saw service in Brittany which is indicated by the ermine canton. The coat of arms for Brittany is a shield of ermine. The 81st Artillery was formerly the 23rd Cavalry which was organized from a portion of the 11th Cavalry. This is indicated by the black line within the border of the canton taken from the arms of the 11th Cavalry. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 81st Field Artillery Battalion on 19 March 1942. It was redesignated for the 81st Airborne Field Artillery Battalion on 31 July 1956. The insignia was redesignated for the 81st Artillery Regiment on 24 October 1958. It was again redesignated for the 81st Field Artillery Regiment effective 1 September 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon ** Shield- Gules, a cross Or, quarter voided of the field. In dexter chief on a canton ermine an orle Sable (from the coat of arms of the 11th Cavalry). ** Crest- On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a cannon of the first in saltire with a cavalry saber Argent hilted of the first, surmounted by a demi-pegasus rampant of the last winged of the third. ** Motto- LIBERTAS JUSTITIA HUMANITAS. * Symbolism- The 23rd Cavalry was organized at Chickamauga in May 1917, and in November of the same year it was transformed into Field Artillery. This dual character is shown by the colors of the shield and wreath, and by the crossed cannon and saber of the crest. The regiment saw service in Brittany which is indicated by the ermine canton. The coat of arms for Brittany is a shield of ermine. The 81st Artillery was formerly the 23rd Cavalry which was organized from a portion of the 11th Cavalry. This is indicated by the black line within the border of the canton taken from the arms of the 11th Cavalry. * Background- The coat of arms was originally approved for the 81st Field Artillery Regiment on 7 September 1921. It was redesignated for the 81st Field Artillery Battalion on 5 February 1951. It was redesignated for the 81st Airborne Field Artillery Battalion on 31 July 1956. The insignia was redesignated for the 81st Artillery Regiment on 24 October 1958. It was again redesignated for the 81st Field Artillery Regiment effective 1 September 1971 Current configuration * 1st Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 81st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3458 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 081 Category:Military units and formations established in 1917